Unexpected
by Soozen
Summary: Men break into Ouran with the intent on kidnapping several students. In the process, they hurt Tamaki, nearly mortally wounding him. How will the Host Club get out of this mess alive and safe?


* * *

In celebration of Blink182 getting back together, I bring you this lovely story! Enjoy!

* * *

"_I never thought I'd die alone  
__I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?"  
_-Adam's Song by Blink182

* * *

Well, this was unexpected.

Really; Tamaki didn't think there could be anything more surprising then this. Except, perhaps, a herd of elephants storming into the third music room, demanding coffee and tea. But still, that was so unlikely; it wasn't even in the same ballpark as being shot in the stomach.

Honestly. Tamaki wasn't one to consider the ways he'd die, but bleeding to death on the floor of the third music room from a gunshot wound to the stomach was not one he'd thought likely to happen in the slightest.

It was strange, really.

And then the pain hit him, and he forgot about how unlikely the odds for this to happen, and the only thing that passed through his mind was a string of curses.

_Shit shit holy fucking shit shit shit shit shit_-

Had he gathered his wits by just a little, he would've been begging for _anything_ to end this pain.

---- Twenty minutes earlier ----

The club was in session, and Tamaki was happily sitting with his usual crowd of girls, sipping coffee and complimenting them endlessly. Truly, this was a genius idea to start this club; he often commemorated himself on his perfect idea.

He took a moment to glance around the room. It was amazing how perfectly he'd chosen everyone in the club, and even more amazing was the friendship that had grown between all of them. They were like a family, a perfect little family. He and Kyouya were, of course, like the parents. The twins were like the youngest children, the trouble makers; Mori was like the protective oldest sibling. Hunnie…now, Hunnie was hard to place. Sometimes, he seemed like the baby of the 'family,' and other times he was very much like Mori.

And then there was Haruhi, his perfect daughter. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. She was something special, something-

"Attention all students remaining in the building: code red; I repeat code red. This is not a drill. Code red."

Tamaki stared towards the intercom that was over the double doors of the room. A code red after school was over? That was…strange.

Of course Tamaki knew what it meant. A code red was for the event of a stranger in the school, with the intention of hurting students. They'd practiced twice a year what to do in the event of a 'code red': all the lights would be turned off, the doors locked, and students would hide in a room, away from any windows or doors, so they couldn't be seen.

The girls of the room were beginning to talk amongst themselves, and from the tones Tamaki was hearing, they were ready to rise into a panic. He stood, ready to take charge, and offer comfort as he ushered everyone to the proper hiding place, when Kyouya suddenly spoke, his voice echoing across the room.

"Ladies, please head to our dressing rooms," he said. "It is the most secure room we have. Please, this way."

Some of the girls seemed hesitant, and appeared to be growing more and more frightened. But, Kyouya was right, now that Tamaki thought about it. They would lock the doors to the third music room, and then the dressing room doors. There was no other way in, and Kyouya could call his family's private police to come and fetch them when things had blown over.

Still, it was shocking that someone would get into Ouran Academy with malicious intent. He didn't blame the girls for their fear.

"There probably isn't anything to worry about," Tamaki said, giving the room a smile. "But let's go; it's better to be safe than sorry, after all!"

Kyouya was holding the door to the room open, and slowly the girls began to file in. It would be a touch crowded, but they would be able to handle it. Thankfully, the other hosts seemed to understand that it was up to them to help, and keep the girls calm, and were helping the girls find their way to the dressing room.

"Do you think this is real?" Tamaki asked Kyouya as the dressing room began to fill up.

"I imagine so," Kyouya said, never letting his calm demeanor fall. "After all, it was said that it wasn't a drill."

The last of the girls walked in, and then the Host Club went in (Tamaki making sure that Haruhi was the first to walk in). But, before Kyouya could close the door, Tamaki stopped him.

"I'm going to double-check," he said, stepping back out into the room. "To make sure we got everyone."

Kyouya nodded. "Be quick."

Tamaki returned the nod, and shut the door behind him as he went. The room was large, but empty, so it wouldn't take him long to do a quick sweep and then lock the door. He was on his way to lock the door when he heard footsteps on the other side. Tamaki immediately froze, not wanting to make a sound. Hopefully, whoever it was out there would just walk on by.

And then, he heard the sound of the doorknob being fiddled with, and it was turning. Without a second though, he leapt at the doors, to lock them, but was too late; the doors opened and Tamaki nearly collided with two men, only stopping himself inches from them.

He'd never seen them before in his life. Both were a few inches taller than he was; one was built rather muscularly, the other was a bit portly. The muscular one had dark brown hair and a mustache, while the fatter one had long blond hair, tied in a ponytail behind his back. Both were holding guns (Tamaki, never having really been interested in violence, didn't know what kind), and had some sort of larger gun strapped to their back.

The code red certainly _hadn'_t been just a test. Tamaki desperately hoped that the door to the dressing room was fully closed.

"M-my apologies, gentlemen," he stammered as they stared down at him. He hoped that, if he feigned lack of any sort of knowledge of their guns, he'd be able to get out, and maybe call for help. Surely the school had all ready called for help from the local police, but it wouldn't hurt for him to give them a tip in the right direction. "I was just about to leave; I didn't realize anyone was com-"

"Step back," the muscular one said, pointing his gun at Tamaki. Tamaki did so without another noise; he took several steps backwards just to be sure he didn't anger them. The more space between him and that gun, the better.

"Isn't this that stupid fucking club?" the blonde man said, walking further into the room, watching Tamaki. "The, uh, Host Club?"

How on earth would these men know about the club? "Y-yes, yes it is," Tamaki said, never taking his eyes off of the gun that was pointed at him.

"Then where are all the fucking girls?" the first one asked. He seemed almost furious that there was no one else in the room.

They were after the guests of the club? The girls? Nothing good could come of that, nothing at all. Tamaki had to protect them, in any way he could. "The club isn't open today," he lied quickly. "No one's here."

"No one?"

Tamaki swallowed, nodding. "No one."

"What the hell, man?" the blonde guy said to his partner. "You said there'd be fucking girls here! How the hell are we supposed to do this if there isn't anyone to-"

The man stopped. A strange noise was coming from the dressing room, a sort of tune, much like a cell phone ring. The color quickly drained from Tamaki's face. One of the girls' cell phones must be going off, giving away that they were in there.

"The fuck is that?" the blonde man said, gesturing to the dressing rooms with his gun.

"A- an alarm!" Tamaki said, hoping against hope that they'd believe him. "There's an alarm clock in there, to- to, ah, r-remind us-"

"Hattori, check it out," the brunette said, cutting Tamaki off. Tamaki shut his mouth, staring in fear as the blonde one, Hattori, walked over to the dressing rooms.

"I-It's just a spare closet!" Tamaki cried, panicking, taking a step towards Hattori.

"Stop moving!"

Tamaki froze, his heart pounding. What should he do? He couldn't let the girls be discovered!

"Hattori, the other gun."

The blonde nodded, and shoved the gun he'd been holding in this back pocket, before grabbing hold of the one that was on his back. He held it steady, as he reached to open the dressing room door.

"Please, there's nothing there," Tamaki said quietly.

"Shut up." The muscular man kept looking from him to his partner, waiting for the door to be opened.

"Oh ho ho, look at what we've got here," Hattori said, and Tamaki felt sick. They'd found everyone, all the girls were in danger now, and he hadn't been able to save them from it.

He stared at the doorway, where Hattori was telling them all to come out slowly, and vaguely heard the muscular man call him a lying piece of shit. Then there was the sound of a gunshot, followed by the sounds of many girls screaming, and he was on the floor.

And it was unexpected.

* * *

And, a cliff hanger! Whoo!

I hope you enjoyed this.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


End file.
